


Dwight Gets Twisted!  X version!

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: #horror, #jim/pam, #psychobeetfarmer, #theoffice, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Who would have thought, looking at Dwight's evil smile, that his soul was actually...... Well....Evil!





	Dwight Gets Twisted!  X version!

**Author's Note:**

> Pam is happy that Jim and Dwight are finally friends.

Dwight Does The Twist(ed)!

Chapter 1  
What are Friends for, anyway?

“Where is Jim?”  
It was 5:00, quitting time, and Pam was freezing, even though it was May. Michael kept the air at 72, and it blew right on her. She wanted to get home, get in the tub, and have Jim bring her a glass of red wine, maybe join her. Life with Jim was great.  
He and Dwight had left at 3:30 to meet a client. It was delightful, to Pam, how close Jim and Dwight had become over the last few weeks. She had pushed for this for a long time. But no matter what she said or did, they stayed enemies.  
Surprisingly, it was Dwight who reached out. Angela had dumped Dwight, and both Jim and Pam had commiserated with him.  
They invited him over for lunch, he had invited Jim to go to ComicCon,( A convention honoring comic book characters.) Normally, Jim would never go to something like that, but he did. They shared tips, even clients.  
Initially, Dwight was devastated by the break-up. He was watching Angela’s cat. It was old, infirm, and Dwight put it out of its misery by putting it in the freezer .Angela didn’t see it that way. The cat was only 7 and it moved slow, but to Angela, Dwight had no right to make that call. So, she broke it off. As said before, Dwight took it hard. Then he recouped, and with Jim and Pam’s help, he moved on.  
The only thing Jim and Pam worried about was fixing up Angela with Andy. It was Pam’s idea. Andy kept whining about not having a girl. To Pam, it was a no brainer. Jim wasn’t so sure,but eventually gave in just to get away from Andy.’s whining. So they took Andy and Angela to lunch.  
That was the start. They really hit it off. Jim talked to Dwight to explain, but Dwight blew him off.  
“I am so over that skinny little wench. I doubt she could even carry a fetus to birth!”  
That was Dwight. Crisis avoided. He remained friendly to Pam and Jim, not missing a beat.  
But where was Jim ? She looked out the window. Dwight was getting out of his car, but no Jim! She ran down the stairs.  
“Well, Pam, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but Jim has a surprise for you.”  
“A surprise? For what? I mean what’s the occasion?”  
“He wouldn’t tell me. He said for you to follow me in your car to my beet farm. He is so excited!” Dwight was beaming.  
The ride to Dwight’s farm took almost half an hour. It was almost 2 miles from the main highway, over a dirt road. Pam and Jim had stayed there once, and it creeped her out. What was Jim planning?  
They pulled into the driveway. Dwight was grinning from ear to ear. Pam was excited to see Jim, but why here?  
She followed Dwight through the parlor, down the hall. He opened the first bedroom door, and let Pam pass him.  
She stopped, and Dwight pushed her in.  
“Jim?” she called out. She looked into the room.  
And then she started to scream! 

Chapter Two  
You may be right, I may be crazy!

Dwight’s left hand was covering her mouth, his right around her waist. Mose was sliding a wooden chair under her, and helping Dwight handcuff her arms and legs to the chair. Then a gag was forced into her mouth.  
Once she was subdued, Dwight spoke. “I told you Jim had a surprise.” He and Mose laughed.  
Jim was lying on the bed, face down.,naked. His legs were trussed up to his chest, so he was in a fetal position. His arms were tied behind his back. Long chains secured him to the four bedposts. He was completely helpless. His left eye was grotesquely swollen.  
“Wanna say anything to Pammy?” Dwight gloated.  
“Pam, I’m sorry.” His voice was weak.  
“Pam?”  
“Honey. What’s going on? Dwight, why are you doing this?”  
“I’ll chat with you later. But you call me master. Jim had to be subdued physically, but Mose had a good time. So if Jim walks a little stiff , blame Mose/ I know you don’t want that! Besides, I bet you have had it in the ass before,,,,Jim struggled, but there was no chance. Pam was taken from the chair, and led to the bed!. Afterwards s he was shaking,as Mose escorted her down the stairs.  
elt “I’ll kill you, Dwight!” Jim yelled.  
Dwight approached with a hypodermic needle in his hand, “I don’t think so, Tuna!” 

Chapter Three  
Be it ever so humble…

Darkness, chill, pain, unable to move his arms. Jim was coming to.  
“Welcome back Jimsy. Had to sedate you to bring you to your new home.” A small click. And a dull light came on, Dwight was sitting in a rocking chair, Mose was standing beside him. Both had evil-looking grins on their faces. Jim heard a whimper to his left. Pam was shaking in fear. They were separated by a wall of metal bars. Jim’s eyes adjusted to the dim light. They were in prison-like cells.  
“Like your new home, Jim?” Dwight's face looked twisted in the glow.  
“Didn’t have to sedate Pam. I think she’s enjoying this, uh, adventure!”  
Jim’s cry was a combination of rage, and hate. He tried to get to Dwight, but he was secured by handcuffs, and ropes.  
Dwight just laughed. “You are helpless, Jim. I am your master to do whatever I wish, whenever I wish and as often as I wish!”  
Jim sank to the ground. “Why, Dwight?”  
“You call me master! I will do things to you that will make today seem like a walk in the park!”  
Jim swallowed. “Why, Master?”  
“Why?” Dwight was yelling. “You two ruined my life. I loved Angela. I’m no Jim, who can get any girl he wants.Angela is no Pam, but I loved her, and she loved me! We would have reconciled. I know we would have, but you two set her up with Andy. You were supposed to be my friends, and you betrayed me. I don’t blame Andy, I don’t even blame Angela, but if you two had stayed out of it, I would have won her back! You ruined my life, now I will ruin yours!”  
“Dwight, we didn’t know.”  
Jim tried to reason with him.  
“What did I say to call me? Mose, hand me the riding crop, and open Jim’s door.”  
“No! Please, Master! Please don’t hurt him!” Pam screamed.  
“But if Dwight heard her at all, he didn’t hesitate.  
“Jim screams louder than Pam,” Mose observed when Dwight exited

Chapter Four  
The Rules

Sitting in the dark, Pam desperately wanted to tell Jim she loved him, but it was so dark, she wasn’t sure she and Jim were alone.Dwight would turn off the lights, then open and close the door several times. Thus, they never knew if he or Mose were sitting in the dark. She decided to risk it.  
“Jim, I love you.” They waited. Nothing.  
Quietly, Jim spoke, “Pam, don’t ever chance this again. I love you. We will get out I promise. We have to stay strong, Do push ups, leg exercises, anything to stay strong. And be alert. Any time the lights are on, study the room, look for weaknesses. We need to learn their patterns. Focus on Mose. He’s the weak link. Stay mentally active. We will get out!”  
The door opened. The dim light came on. Dwight sat in a rocking chair, smiling. He said nothing, just smiled.  
Finally, he spoke. “Well, gang are we having fun?”  
No answer.  
“I am going to go over the rules. You will want to listen carefully.”  
He paused, the only sound was the squeaking of the rocking chair.  
“First rule! Obey me and Mose instantly, and with a smile. Thank us for everything, even a lashing! Jim, you never thanked me. Do it now!”  
Jim didn’t hesitate. “Thank you Master for lashing me.”  
“Excellent. Pam, don’t you owe me thanks?”  
“T-T-Thank you, Master f-f-for treating me so well.”  
“There will be more treats, Pamela, much more! Rule two- no talking to each other. That’s really it. See, I’m easy. Just follow my rules, and it won’t be so bad. No scratch that- either way, it will be horrible, but oh well.” He and Mose laughed.  
“Last thing, you will each have a dog bowl in your cage. Yes, you will get one cup of dry dog food a day. Unless, you are in trouble. Then, nothing.. I think you will learn to look forward to chow time. We might teach you some tricks: sit up, speak, or my favorite- beg! The 16 oz can is for your water. The ceramic bowl is your potty chair. Questions?’”  
“Master, I am cold,” Pam spoke. “Can we have a blanket?”  
“Cold? It’s May! Maybe in November, a sheet. Blankets? You jest!”  
“Master,” Pam spoke again. “When will let us go?”  
Dwight started to laugh hysterically. “Jim, you may speak. Tell her!”  
“Thank you Master. Pam, he’s never going to let us go.”  
“NEVER!” Dwight screamed!

Chapter Five  
The Search Begins (And Ends!)

As the days passed, Pam and Jim learned a few things, things that helped them deal with this horrific situation. They learned that Dwight’s shoes squeaked. Mose was awkward in the dark, and quick to turn on the light. So, they learned that they could talk, if they were careful.  
Almost every day, Mose or Dwiight or both would sodomize Jim or Pam. Mose only wanted Pam, so she got it more than Jim. Jim's hate was beyond unbelievable. At first, Jim tried to resist. But he would be sedated, tied to the bar, and after he came to, Dwight would break a finger. Even so, he would, from time to time, fight back. so Dwight changed tactics. Actually the torture was the same, but Pam was the victim. So if Jim resisted, they broke Pam's finger. It only took once. Thus, after Jim had three fingers broken, it only took once of watching Pam getting a finger broken, and he complied . 

After Jim and Pam missed work and didn’t answer the phone for 2 days, Michael called the police. A search of their house showed nothing. No sign that they had gone away willingly .Toiletries, clothes, all there. Parents, friends, no one knew where they were. It became front page news, especially after their car was found in a pond 40 miles away!  
No one seemed more upset than Jim’s good buddy, Dwight Schrute. He was diving in the pond in his wet suit, even before the scuba police got there. He was so distraught, they considered hospitalizing him. He knew that Jim and Pam were both last seen with him. He took a lie detector, and volunteered to have his farm searched, dusted, any DNA,which of course, since they both had been there several times, was detected. But they came up with nothing to incriminate Dwight.  
When searching the b,ack property, they may have noticed an old junk pile, old wood, a rusted wheelbarrow, garbage. If they did notice it, they paid it little mind. They had no way to know that underneath was an old fallout shelter, or that in that shelter, Jim and Pam, heavily drugged, slept.  
The search of Schrute Farms was halted, and the search continued elsewhere.  
After 2 weeks the search was stopped, and Jim and Pam were classified as missing, presumably dead!

Chapter Six  
The Beat Goes On!

The day to day torment was taking its toll on both Jim and Pam. On the third day back in their cells, Jim lost it!  
Dwight was showing them the tape of him crying over his beloved friend, Jim, for the 100th time.  
Suddenly Jim started yelling, “Dwight ,yes, not master, but fucking weirdo, coward Dwight! Face me like a man! Let Pam go. Angela left you because you are nothing. She would have found someone else. She never loved you. You were a joke!”  
Dwight just looked at Jim expressionless.  
“Well said, Jim.” He got up and left.  
“I’m sorry ,Pam, I just couldn’t take it.”  
“i know , honey. I understand.”  
They waited, both in utmost terror.  
But Dwight didn’t come down. Not that day or the next. In fact, Mose didn’t come down either. No food, no water, nothing.  
This went on for a week. They were both starving, thirsty beyond belief.  
Pam was the weakest, and was the first to pass out. Another day passed. She was so weak, she hardly could speak. Jim grew very worried  
“Master. Please, Master. Punish me. I deserve it. But Pam is gonna die. Please.” Jim began to sob.  
Another day, then 2, Pam was comatose almost all the time.  
Jim tried to apologize, but to no avail. Obviously, Dwight was going to let them die.  
Finallly on the 16th day without food or water, Dwight appeared. He sat calmly in his chair. Mose came in, and brought their dog food and water. Dwight never spoke. After they finished, Jim spoke. “Thank you, Master. Please forgive me for what I said.” Dwight spoke"I am only doing this for Mose. Who would he fuck, poor boy?"He simply got up and left.  
Pam and Jim looked at each other. For the first time, they realized that Dwight was in complete control. He was their god. They doubted they would ever get out. This hurt more than any lashing he could give!

 

Chapter Seven  
A Chance

Mose always had a steel ring attached to his belt. On it were several keys. Jim kept watching Mose use the various keys to unlock the cell doors, the handcuffs etc. Eventually he pretty knew each key. One oddity was the key to Jim’s handcuff wasn’t on the ring. Mose kept it in his pocket. Jim wasn’t sure if that could be of help, but he knew he had to try something. Pam was still weak. Jim knew she couldn’t survive the cold when winter came. He was going to save them or die trying.  
Then a possible chance! THe handcuff key fell out of Mose’s pocket, and he didn’t notice. Jim covered it with his shoe. There was a 3 foot chain lying nearby. At first the chain was used on Jim’s legs when Mose went in the cage. But Jim had grown so docile, that Mose had grown lazy.  
Jim knew this was his only chance. His arms were handcuffed behind his back. Even with the key, this was going to be next to impossible.  
Mose filled Jim’s bowl, and went to Pam’s cage. Jim worked as fast and as quiet as he could. He prayed as he worked. Just as Mose came back in to empty Jim’s toilet jar, Jim felt a click. Mose walked past, and bent down. Jim quietly picked up the leg chain.  
NOW! Jim leaped onto Mose’s back.,looping the chain around Mose’s neck. All the hate, all the fury, all the rage gave him unbelievable strength. Mose struggled, but to no avail. He went limp and slumped to he ground.  
“Don’t stop,” Pam urged. He may be faking.”  
Jim had no intention of stopping. Mose began to struggle again, as his ploy didn’t work. Jim continued to pull on the chain as hard as he could. The chain was actually cutting into Mose’s neck. He slumped over again, but this time a smell of feces filled the room, as death caused the release.  
But Jim wasn’t done. “Pam. Bring me that brick, nodding toward a solitary brick lying in a far corner.  
Jim took the brick from Pam, and began pounding Mose’s head wuth it. Blood was spewing everywhere, and when brain matter began to show, Jim stopped Now he was sure.Then Pam, to Jim’s amazement, tooK the brick,and gave one last blow.  
“Adios, motherfucker!” She looked to Jim. “Let’s get out of here!” 

Chapter Eight  
The Longest Ride

Quietly, they climbed the cellar stairs. Before they opened the door, Jim whispered, “All we have is surprise. If Dwight is here, I’ll attack him. He’s sure to be stronger than me, so I don’t know how long it will last. You take the keys, and run.” He held up the keys, “This key goes to Mose’s truck. Get in . and head for the police station. Don’t stop for anything. Crash into the station if necessary. Can you handle a stick?”  
Pam nodded, and they opened the door.  
The light hurt their eyes at first. When they adjusted, Jim pointed at the clock on the wall.  
“Two. We’re in luck. Dwight’s at work. I asked Mose earlier, and today’s Tuesday!”  
The ride in Mose’s truck seemed to take forever. What ifs filled their minds: What if Dwight left early ?, what if they got a flat?, what if no one believed them?  
But finally, they arrived at the station. Everyone inside looked amazed when two filthy people staggered in. Jim with his arm around Pam pushed through the front door.  
“I am Jim Halpert, and this is my wife, Pam. I believe you are looking for us !”

 

Chapter Nine  
Captured!

“Hold the elevator!” Dwight barked. He got in , Creed moving back.  
“How about a please or a thank you,” Creed said.  
If Dwight heard, he completely ignored Creed. He exited the elevator, pushed through the glass doors, hurrying towards his truck. Bad day, no sales! He wanted to take it out on someone, but who? He smiled.  
Suddenly, he found himself face down on the pavement, his hands being handcuffed behind his back.  
“Dwight Schrute, you are being arrested for kidnapping, assault, battery, imprisonment, and other charges. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say….”  
“Stop! ” Dwight, surprisingly, was smiling. I know all that. I’m guilty. I plead guilty. I know the law. I knew it was possible they would escape. My pleading guilty will, by law reduce my sentence. The most you can give me is 20 years. But I will escape long before that. You hear me, Jim! I am not done. The jail hasn’t been built that can hold Dwight K. Scrute. This is just a bump in the road. I will be back, Jim, and what you have endured so far, will be nothing compared to what waits!”  
As they pushed him into the back of the squadcar, he yelled, “Jim, Pam. I’ll be back. Believe me, I’ll be back!!!”

Chapter Ten  
The Psycho Beet Farmer

Dwight used his one phone call to call the local newspaper. He spoke literally for hours. The writer he spoke with, Jack Games, wrote a long article, explaining Dwight’s side. Even then, Dwight’s rants and threats exposed his evilness, and James dubbed him The Psycho Beet Farmer.  
The story went viral, and Dwight became aligned with Hannibal Lectur as a superhuman evil entity. Dwight storles were told around campfires, and stores stocked up on Dwight masks for Halloween.  
The trial went quickly. Dwight pleaded guilty, and the judge’s hands were tied. He could only give Dwight 20 years, although he put a no early release for good behavior in. He also apologized to Jim, who attended the trial. Pam stayed home, with Phylis, Meredith, and her mother there for support. In deed, all of the Dunder Mifflin/Scranton staff stepped up. The men took turns sleeping at Jim and Pam’s house. Pam was accompanied by one of the women everywhere she went. Business suffered, but headquarters, in a rare act of decency, approved Scranton’s actions. (Later, word got out on the web, and DM came across as heroes. Business boomed, as everybody wanted to be affiliated with them)  
At the end of the trial, Dwight was allowed to speak. He ranted and raged against Jim and Pam for hours! He was so graphic in what he planned to do to them, even seasoned reporters were aghast. Jim got and left after 2 hours, Dwight taunted him as he left. Dwight obviously considered this another victory over Jim.

Chapter Eleven  
Escape

The Scranton Police Department had a certain arrogance about them. There had never been a successful escape from their jail, and they refused to believe Dwight was anything other than a loud sociopath.  
Jim and Michael beseeched them to tighten security around Dwight, They told of his lifelong fascination with escape methods, survival skills. He was a black belt in several martial arts. When he wanted something, he was next to impossible to stop. Dwight wasn’t the leading salesman in all of Dunder-Mifflin by accident!  
It was this failure to listen that led to Dwight’s escape!  
He was being transferred to a maximum security to begin his sentence. He was accompanied by one guard, and a driver.  
As they approached the transport vehicle, Dwight sprung into action. He pivoted around the guard, getting his handcuffs around the guard’s neck. He karate-kicked the driver, who went down like a rock.  
With no leg-irons on, Dwight had only a rock wall between him and an open field.  
As luck would have it, another police car drove up, and the officer jumped out and ran towards Dwight. However, the cop was rather obese, and had no chance of catching Dwight. But fate stepped in again.  
When Dwight vaulted the wall, a loose rock gave way, and Dwight landed awkwardly, breaking his left ankle.  
The break was so severe that blood spurted from the break, yet Dwight continued to run, ignoring the pain. He only stopped when the officer fired a warning shot into the air. He smiled and raised his hands in surrender. He was escorted back to the jail, and the transfer was delayed until more stringent security could be arranged. The Scranton Police Department now realized what they were dealing with!

Chapter Twelve  
Heroes come in many shapes!

The city was outraged at Dwight’s near escape. The paper was filled with scathing letters. The Beet Farming Psycho was on everyone’s minds! The Mayor reassured the people that whomever was responsible for such light security would be called on the carpet.  
Even Jim broke his self imposed silence, denouncing the police as paying lip service to him, then treating the case like one might treat a drunken driving citation. He said he would like the ones responsible to spend one night in Dwight’s cellar, then multiply it by five months!  
Surprisingly, the one calm voice was Pam’s. She pleaded for all of Scranton to come together, support each other. As afraid as she was of Dwight, he was only human, and they could defeat him!  
Ater a week of prep, the transfer was on again. This time the media was allowed, and out in force! TV crews from as far as Philly were there.  
Almost all of DM Scranton met at the Halpert’s to show their support. Todd Packer was there, and acting respectfully. Even Angela and Andy attended, after Pam had reached out, and assured them that both she and Jim assigned no blame to them. At 11:05, the channel reporter announced that Dwight Schrute, The Beet Farming Psycho was leaving the police station. This time four officers surrounded Dwight, Three sharpshooters crouched on roofs of nearby buildings.  
“Dwight Schrute is being escorted to waiting squadcar,” the reporter said. “He has an evil smile on his face, enough to give this reporter chills.”  
Suddenly, a figure in a white trenchcoat, and porkpie hat, pushed past the reporter. Two shots rang out!  
Chaos ensued! The shooter was slammed to the ground. Yells, shouts, blood was everywhere!  
The reporter regained his composure. “ As you heard, a shot has been fired!”  
“Two,” another voice was heard.  
“Two?” The reporter added. “Also blood, a lot of blood!”  
Another man whispered in his ear.  
“This just in. Apparently, and I hope I’m wrong, Dwight Schrute has escaped!’  
“NO!” Jim screamed. Pam fainted, but was caught by Oscar. Everyone looked horrfied!  
“Wait. That is incorrect. Dwight is who was shot. He is bleeding profusely, an ambulance is on the way. The assailant has not been identified.”  
There was no talk at the Halpert’s, just listening to the tv.  
Minutes passed. There were so many differences on eyewitness accounts.  
Finally, the news went to the hospital, where Dwight had been taken. A somber looking man looked at the camera.  
“Today at 11:59 AM, an individual, positively identified as Dwight K Schrute was pronounced dead on arrival at the Scranton Regional Hospital. The cause of death was shock, due to severe blood loss!”  
There was no celebration at the Halpert’s. Everyone moved into a giant group hug. Pam pulled as close to Jim as possible. Tears ran down her cheeks, but there was no sobbing. She and Jim had been through hell, and survived.  
Everyone looked at the tv, which was back to the jail.  
The police chief was starting to read from a paper.  
“The alleged assailant has been identified. His name is Creed Bratton, a coworker of Dwight Schrute. He has been quoted as saying, ‘I couldn’t let him hurt Pam or that tall guy any more. Besides, he should have said thank you to me’”  
“It’s over,” Oscar muttered.  
“Jim, Pam, take tomorrow off,” Michael said.  
“Nope,” Jim said. We’ll be there. It is over!”

 

PS- Creed Bratton pleaded innocent due to temporary insanity. The sitting jury agreed, and he was sentenced to an unspecified length of time at Bellvue Hospital. He was released after 3 months, and returned to Dunder Mifflin, where no one, to this day, knows exactly what he does!

**Author's Note:**

> Creed! OMG Creed!


End file.
